bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SubterraAce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SubterraAce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 01:33, July 2, 2010 Hi! Hey, man! Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... Like the new sig? :Can you set the comments allow thing on your blog to yes? No one can comment on it. Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... ::We can't comment on your blogs. When you go into "Edit" on a blog, click the box next to "Commenting", otherwise the blogs are useless if you are asking us. Can you fix those - Wait a minute. I'm an Admin. I''' can fix those. Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... Blogs Since you have 2 blogs on the same thing I could delete one if you want, but I am just giving an idea. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 04:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply to friend offer I'll definitly be your friend. And by the way, Airzel-of-Haos thinks I stab people in the back. Don't believe that. Bendo 14 :Wait, what's this about AoH? Could you provide an example of this please...I hope its not true...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Dreadog.png []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 19:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) WherE? AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 22:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Duh. They have DNA codes, don't they? Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. :Yes. It's not a problem anymore. And, the Evil Twin Bakugan have been programmed into BD. Just look at the message Rec left below this. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. ::Yes. I'm pretty sure a deluxe AirKor on BD is the same as a regular AirKor on BD. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 03:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) User blog:Plantlover529/Evil Twin On BD Pics. --Recgameboy | "We're a broken people living under loaded gun." 03:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't do it! A Deluxe AirKor DNA code will give you 300 BakuCoins on BD at the moment! Wait a bit. FaizProductions on YouTube made his recent review on Deluxe AirKor. He put it on Dimensions already, but only got 300 coins. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 14:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't just in it. I recorded it. That's my Solo YouTube channel: DarkusGlitz. Darkus''Ma''ster 15:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Here http://phosphos.wikia.com/wiki/Phosphos_Wiki Here's a link. Do as I say, or Crawlobra will blast you with '''Super Special Awesome attack! 05:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Then what were you talking about? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 16:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) SubterraAce There is a Retired template if you want to use it. It's . Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Retired Templates are for users who do not plan on returning to the Wiki and/or make future edits. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 02:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon I love you. LOL jk. "'''''Heartgold and White version (want white so bad)-definitely Tsutaaja as a starter"' I totally agree with EVERYTHING in that sentence. High five! 07:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, no more wondering. :D Justinator119 07:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) hi What's up? Drakusgal231 22:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC)